


I am stretched on your grave

by JuuhachiGo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: I wrote this three years ago, M/M, Ninetto is a cheating asshole, Pasolini is so in love and heartbroken I don't know where to begin, never thought this could be some sort of self-fulfilling prophecy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: "Gli ospiti ufficiali della delegazione italiana solitamente alloggiavano in un appartamento dell'Istituto appositamente riservato, completamente ammobiliato e provvisto di entrata indipendente. Dopo la prima notte, passata lì con Ninetto, il martedì mattina Pasolini chiese di poter essere trasferito in albergo; Pallavicini non ne fu sorpresa: le sue avventure notturne non erano un segreto, le aveva persino descritte nelle sue poesie. Voleva soltanto un po' più di privacy, o forse era Ninetto a volerla; così la direttrice fu lieta di accontentarli."—Barth David Schwartz, "Pasolini Requiem", p. 21





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyasspikachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyasspikachu/gifts).



_And I know I don't want this_  
_Oh I swear I don't want this_  
_There's a reason not to want this_  
_But I forgot_

Pier Paolo entrò in camera con i piedi praticamente ustionati dal freddo. Barcollò nel tentativo di sfilare uno dei mocassini con l'alluce, e si sedette sulla sponda del letto con l'aria un po' torva di chi stesse soppesando una grave decisione.  
Ninetto lo trovò così – chino mentre si slacciava le scarpe, gli occhiali di corno un po' troppo in là sulla punta del naso, grigio in faccia nella luce fioca dell'abat-jour.  
«Pa'?» gli fece, quasi a mezza voce. Dal canto suo, Pier Paolo avrebbe voluto credere che fosse la fatica di tirarsi dietro la valigia a fargli risparmiare tutto quel fiato, dato che a Ninetto pesava perennemente il culo, ma sapeva che così non era, e sapeva anche che non aveva voglia di ricominciare un'altra discussione.  
«Cacciala sotto al letto, tanto domani andiamo via presto» borbottò, senza alzare la testa. Si era distratto e aveva riallacciato il nodo senza nemmeno farci caso – Ninetto entrava nello spiraglio della porta in punta di piedi, valigia e tutto, e lui, a cinquant'anni, si faceva ancora fregare il controllo delle mani come il primo giorno, bravo coglione.  
«Me potresti pure veni' a da' 'na mano, però.»  
Un broncio sottile gli piegava la voce – quando era ragazzino, era il preludio al pianto; se la ricordava nel gracchiare del telefono, quando faceva il militare e lo chiamava per raccontagli il perché e il percome di una giornata passata a lucidare il corridoio con uno straccio, tutto crasse risate e scherzi finché lui, dall'altra parte, non rideva tutto intenerito nella cornetta. E lì, bam! un singhiozzo che sembrava il rinculo di un proiettile. _'A Pa', famme torna' a casa!_ , gli diceva, tutto slabbrato di lacrime come vetro caldo, quando la sua risata, sola, era capace di spezzargli il cuore di nostalgia. Per tre quarti abbondanti di vita, Pier Paolo si era affannato a descrivere le borgate scarnificate dal sole, perché nei piedi sporchi e sbilenchi di chi ci viveva aveva visto l'antidoto a ogni artificio umano; adesso, vecchio e rincoglionito (perché come altro doveva farsi chiamare?) si chiedeva se anche il tamburo irrefrenabile di quei singhiozzi – tum! tum! tum! - non fosse stato una bugia, una di quelle facili e naturali come il primo morso a una mela.  
«E a fare che, i tuoi vestiti sono piegati sopra i miei.»  
Non era cambiato niente – panni su panni schiacciati sotto la stessa cerniera come quando decidevano di andarsene sai tu dove, che adesso non erano che il simulacro vuoto di due corpi che non si toccavano più. Metà di quella valigia lei adesso la lavava e sfregava col suo detersivo di matrona diligente, massaggiava graffiando le macchie più coriacee a fiotti di lisciva e varechina, ma Ninetto, con tutta la morbidezza dell'abitudine, non aveva neppure pensato a portarsi una borsa sua. Se n'era sceso di casa con una sacca da ginnastica che gli dondolava dietro alle spalle, e gli aveva detto “mo' li piego qua, così ci portiamo meno peso al check-in”.  
In quel momento, Pier Paolo si era sentito impazzire - un formicolio lieve lieve dentro la nuca, come se il sangue fosse andato a irrorare un arto addormentato.  
Non riusciva a concepire come Ninetto non possedesse il minimo senso del pudore - e non era certo il pudore della sua recita borghese quello a cui si stava riferendo, ma piuttosto della mancanza quasi scandalosa di delicatezza nei suoi riguardi. Nelle mani aveva ancora modellati tutti i gesti e le abitudini di metà vita passata insieme a lui – in ognuno di quei gesti lo toccava ancora come una volta, perché nessuno di essi esisteva da solo, e Ninetto si intestardiva a sbatterglielo in faccia.  
«Ma che t'ho fatto quarcosa, Pa'?» incalzò lui, riportandolo alla realtà mentre appoggiava la valigia sul copriletto e si rassegnava a svuotarla da solo. Sembrava contrito, mansueto come un cucciolo – Pier Paolo fu quasi tentato di inghiottire tutto il livore che gli incatramava la faccia «Mo' se po' sape' che t'è preso?» proseguì, con un'acrimonia di bimbetto preso in giro.  
Lui lo osservò di sottecchi, senza dirgli una parola. Certo, per qualche ragione incomprensibile a se stesso (e figuriamoci ai più!), era solo in una camera matrimoniale con il ragazzino che aveva diviso il suo letto per quasi dieci anni, che aveva deciso di sposarsi perché _doveva farsi una vita sua, poverino!_ Lo coccolava come ci si stringeva all'orsetto, e la sua freddezza altro non era per lui se non il capriccio di un vecchio volubile, e magari pure rincoglionito. Graziarcazzo, come avrebbe detto Ninetto, molto più prosaicamente, e come Pier Paolo non aveva mai imparato a fare veramente.  
«No, niente» gli rispose, quasi indifferente. Ninetto scrollò le spalle, facendo una smorfia mentre anche lui sfilava le scarpe – _Madonna che puzza_ , pensò Pier Paolo, recitandoselo in mente con la sua voce. Si guardarono.  
«Daje, Pa', che potemo fa' sempre così, potemo?»  
«Così come?» lo incalzò Pier Paolo con la sua voce dolce, un brillio d'insetto negli occhi.  
Ninetto strinse le labbra, le aprì, modulando l''o' afona di chissà che discorso, ma le richiuse. Lui cercò di trattenere un mezzo sorriso di trionfo. Trionfo di cosa, si sarebbe chiesto anni fa, quando il colore del mondo era definito nelle sue brillantezze e Ninetto era al suo fianco, quando la sua capacità di analisi vedeva nella terra sotto i piedi qualcosa di più di una distesa brulla.  
«Semo stati sempre bbene, noi!»  
«Certo» ne convenne Pier Paolo, placido.  
Ninetto arricciò il naso. Quanto lo faceva incazzare quando si metteva a fare lo stronzo così – perché stava facendo lo stronzo di sicuro. Non riusciva a capire proprio in che punto del discorso preciso, ma stava a fa' lo stronzo.  
«Stamo bene pur'adesso però, eh Pa'?»  
«Mh.»  
«C'è chi n'è mai contento, noi 'nvece ce ne stamo qua belli tranquilli, e ce pijamo da'a vita quello che ce dà… no?»  
«Perché chiedi conferma a me? Sai benissimo fare filosofia sulle tue gambe!» rise, un riso metallico e nervoso, che faceva un misero sforzo d'essere gioioso.  
«Aho', ma è possibbile che a'a' gente tu a' devi sempre pija' perculo?» sbottò Ninetto, fingendo un tono bonario, e fingendolo male come solo i bugiardi navigati sapevano fare.  
«Se senti la perculata dove non c'è, vuol dire che hai la coscienza sporca!» sentenziò Pier Paolo, con una soddisfazione da grosso gatto all'erta sottesa appena nella voce.  
«'O vedi? 'O vedi come te 'ncazzi? Che me vòi di' ch'eri permaloso così prima?» il broncio di Ninetto assunse lo strascico di una cantilena – _la tua attenzione non è quella che voglio, perché non può essere quella che voglio?_  
«Prima di cosa?» gli chiese Pier Paolo in un sospiro noncurante, cristallino, calibrato talmente ad arte che avrebbe persino potuto credere alla propria bugia. Per un'anima come Ninetto – innocente o meno, non era più suo interesse o sua volontà stabilirlo – era veramente impossibile arrivare davvero a vedere, a capire, ma lui era già un uomo piegato, schiacciato come merda negli interstizi del selciato. Non aveva intenzione di piegarsi ulteriormente, non dopo essere stato umiliato con la grettezza dei suoi apprezzamenti alla biondona di passaggio.  
«Prima nun me trattavi come er primo stronzo che te passava davanti! Te vergogni mo' de Ninetto, eh? Mo' Ninetto nun te piace ppiù—»  
E lì, bianco e bollente di vergogna come cenere appena spenta, s'interruppe, con la faccia di chi avrebbe voluto risucchiare indietro l'aria su cui galleggiavano ancora le sue parole, nitide e luminose come polvere di fosforo.  
Pier Paolo si avventò con la foga del vincitore su quel pezzo di non detto – che aveva da perdere?  
«Perché, che vuole Ninetto da me?» rise, un singhiozzo nervoso che sapeva di segatura «Ninetto non vuole niente da me. Si accontenta di farmi da spalla in terra straniera facendo il cabarettista da due soldi, o sbaglio?»  
Ninetto boccheggiò, incredulo e offeso, aspettandosi che lui rincarasse la dose, ma Pier Paolo lo fissò con durezza senza aggiungere niente.  
Si sorprese in prima persona di quanto quella fosse solo in parte una provocazione – non c'era più niente che Ninetto volesse da lui. Non aveva il pudore di capire che il matrimonio era una scelta dalla linea netta e purulenta di una ferita, nei confini della quale sceglieva di non desiderare il suo affetto e la qualità del suo tempo nell'unica veste in cui potesse offrirglieli. Ma c'era una cosa di cui Pier Paolo poteva ancora privarlo, ed era la sua opinione, la stima di cui Ninetto aveva potuto fregiarsi, nella cui certezza si era lasciato cullare e irrobustire.  
Ognuno dei suoi tentativi, tuttavia, era levigato da un'anemia di fondo – la mollezza tremula e codarda di chi sapeva che alla negazione succedeva il rifiuto, e al rifiuto il taglio netto, e neppure la sua dignità era un prezzo troppo alto da pagare per averlo accanto solo un attimo ancora…  
Sentì tutto il sangue che aveva in corpo schiumargli fino alla faccia, fremergli in ogni capillare come un veleno mortale – pensò a quella femminuccia mediocre e volgare insediatasi come un cancro fra carne e carne, perché doveva arrivare a strappargli la fiducia in Ninetto sotto i piedi solo per l'involto di mucosa bagnata che le si apriva fra le gambe?  
Sbatté le ciglia dietro le lenti spesse e offuscate degli occhiali – gli si punteggiarono di una brina salata e non fu sicuro di essere abbastanza padrone di sé per trattenersi. Si alzò in piedi, si avvicinò al comò, muovendo a tentoni una mano in cerca di un appiglio—trovò le chiavi.  
Dio, come lo odiava.  
Ninetto s'illudeva che tanto Paolo lo amava talmente tanto—  
Cinque dita gli si chiusero sul taglio lungo della chiave della stanza, lei e il suo grosso portachiavi in noce – la scagliò verso Ninetto con così tanta forza che gli sembrò gli si slogasse il braccio. Lui, con certi occhi così, la schivò per un pelo. S'infranse contro l'orrido vaso appoggiato nella rientranza del davanzale della finestra, che vacillò violento per un mezzo secondo, prima di rovesciarsi su un lato e rotolare a terra in un milione di pezzi.  
«Aho', ma che te stai a 'mpazzi'?» ruggì Ninetto, senza fiato in gola. Pier Paolo gli parlò sopra con una voce che gli usciva da chissà quale angolo buio delle viscere.  
« _Mo' Ninetto nun te piace ppiù, te vergogni de Ninetto, buuuh buuuh buuuh povero Ninetto-_ » lo scimmiottò ferocemente «-che si prende il lusso di fare il cazzo che vuole di una vita che ha voluto dividere con me, prima di fare l'uomo rispettabile con la prima che gliela sbatte in faccia!»  
«Ma la smetti de di' cazzate o no!» Ninetto gli si avvicinò in due falcate a gola spiegata, e Pier Paolo scostò in uno strattone il braccio che aveva tentato di afferrargli la manica della giacca.  
«Ti diverti a farmi fare la figura dell'isterico, vero, mentre tu fai il buon samaritano che si fa la sua vita e tollera questa palla al piede, vero?» ed era la voce tagliente che non aveva tirato fuori a Londra, quando aveva fatto a pezzi la stanza «Povero Ninetto! Povera vittima! Chi te l'ha suggerito, a questo giro? Elsa? O addirittura Maria?»  
«Pa', ma tu 'o stai a fa' peddavero er matto, che te devo risponne?»  
Ninetto sfoggiava una faccia desolata, tinta appena dello spavento cinereo di chi non fosse più capace di assecondare il delirio febbrile di un pazzo.  
«E non ti basta avermi trattato come uno stronzo, vero?» ridacchiò Pier Paolo, la voce dolce trasformata in un suono che Ninetto non voleva davvero riconoscere «No, certo, tu devi farmi vedere che ti sei emancipato da questo tizio losco che ti ha braccato tutta la vita contro la tua volontà. Sei adulto e vaccinato e puoi permetterti di insultarmi come e quanto ti pare, no?»  
«Ma perché devi di' sempre 'ste cose qui...» si lamentò Ninetto strascicando penosamente le parole. Cercò di toccargli un avambraccio, per placare il nervosismo che gli palpitava addosso, come aveva fatto per anni, e Pier Paolo si scansò come un gatto rabbioso, guardandolo con disprezzo.  
Quello che gli aveva detto rimbalzava sul cuscinetto elastico della sua semplicità, all'altare della quale Pier Paolo aveva offerto più libagioni del sangue che aveva in corpo, o forse di quello ben più elastico della convenienza.  
«Non ti permetto di tollerarmi.»  
«Oh, lo sai che m'hai proprio rotto r'cazzo, però?» e fu il momento in cui la faccia di cera dura di Ninetto si incrinò in una smorfia di rara, franca bruttezza «Non è che mo' pe' tutta a'a vita devo sta' a cedere perché m'hai torto da'a strada, nun è mica cosi che funziona, aho'!»  
Voleva ferirlo per cavarsi darcazzo questo fastidio, questa grossa spina nella carne che girava e rigirava dentro da quando si era sposato, perché Patrizia era bella, ma bella pòpo! di quella dorcezza che quando rideva rideva come un fesso pure lui, e pensava alla casa che s'era fatto e sfriccicava tutto di soddisfazione, ma—  
Ma lo spintone quasi non lo vide arrivare. Gli rimbombò tutto nel petto che quasi pensò _ma guarda 'sto stronzo m'avrà rotto ddu' costole, m'avrà rotto!_ e non cadde sbracato sul letto perché Pier Paolo lo riprese per il colletto della camicia.  
«Perché il culo a questo frocio di merda ti sei stufato di darlo, eh?» gli fece, masticandogli le parole sulla faccia «Avanti, prova a dirmi che è solo questo, prova a dirmi che tutti questi anni hai fatto come una puttanella qualunque, e che adesso non valgo più la pena, e che ti sta veramente bene tornare a casa la sera e sdraiarti sul divano con quella che ti stira vicino! Raccontami la tua bella scatolina di cazzate, se hai le palle!»  
Le ciglia che gli sbattevano irrequiete sugli occhi come pesci senz'acqua, Ninetto strinse con le unghie le mani bianche e contratte di Pier Paolo, digrignando i denti in bocca.  
«'A pezzo demme', che te possino–» farfugliò, il cranio pesante d'acqua salata. Pier Paolo era tutto un fascio di nervi, evitò appena la mano di Ninetto che si era alzata per mollargli uno sganassone. Per non colpirlo di rimando, si morse la lingua fra i denti e si avvicinò barcollando al comò, per demolire con una bracciata da nuotatore la folla inutile di ninnoli di vetro appoggiata lì sopra.  
Privo di sostegno, Ninetto era caduto supino sul materasso, e subito si era rialzato puntellandosi con i gomiti. Non c'erano più cocci da tirarsi addosso, solo Pier Paolo con le mani gonfie di schegge.  
«Ti senti libero abbastanza? Ti senti normale abbastanza? Se solo avessi saputo cosa saresti diventato» e non disse _cosa mi avresti fatto_ «ti avrei lasciato dov'eri!» mentì, per non picchiarlo sulla faccia fino a spolpargliela.  
Ninetto continuava a prendere respiri per non prendere parola, ma si gettò su di lui con tutta la forza che aveva per mandarlo a sbattere contro il bordo del comò, tanto che, così appiccicato, poté sentirgli tutto il respiro che gli si curvava nel petto. Pier Paolo lo prese praticamente a unghiate, o almeno ci provò, mentre evitava la chiazza di vetro fra le fibre della moquette. Gli mise le mani al collo per non cadere, pensò distrattamente di strangolarlo, ma semplicemente cadde sul letto, sopra di lui.  
«Ti amo.»  
Ninetto si leccò le labbra in un miscuglio di imbarazzo e disagio. La fronte di Pier Paolo era molle di un sudore acre ed esagitato.  
«Potrà farti schifo quanto vuoi, potrai fingere di non ricordartene tu, non mi interessa. Ma non puoi avere quello che mi chiedi e non amarmi, perché ha sempre funzionato così fra me e te. Scegli. O lei, o me. E avresti dovuto già scegliere, ma—»  
«Ma tu pòpo no'o capisci che io non so' come te, oh!» e tutta la faccia di Ninetto esplose butterata di pianto. Mica quello di cucciolo sperduto a fare il militare, no. Era un ululato senza forma che gli si torceva tutto dai budelli, mentre si muoveva sotto di lui per divincolarsi, e a lui era già venuto duro perché non ci era mai voluta l'arte, e perché stava per _impazzire_ della sofferenza di averlo vicino…  
«Mica so' tutti come te, Pa'! Che a'a gente je mena e je sputa, e mica je ne frega 'ncazzo, a quelli come te, che tanto 'na cosa je piace e quelli dritti vanno, che tanto mica 'a casa, a' famija c'a'a possono tene'! Ma io gna'faccio, o' vòi capi'?»  
Probabilmente, se Pier Paolo avesse potuto strappargli la carne a pezzi dalle ossa, l'avrebbe fatto. Con due occhi così, che nemmeno riuscivano più a macerarlo di tutte le staffilate d'odio che si meritava, quasi avrebbe voluto mandarlo affanculo e strozzarsi di pena con lui. Non disse niente, premette la bocca su quella di Ninetto incendiata di sale, gliela forzò un po', ma, prima che potesse anche solo provare, gli si aprì contro come nemmeno quando di baciarlo aveva tutto il diritto. Pier Paolo precipitò facendo un verso che era mezzo gemito e mezzo singhiozzo, mentre, come un assetato, correva a leccargli, in una carezza, la punta della lingua.  
Quando Ninetto gli accarezzò i capelli sulla nuca con tutte e dieci le dita, quel rumore teso, rabbioso, si stemperò in un suono leggero, di sollievo – Pier Paolo prese ad assaggiargli tutta la bocca con una disperazione tale che rischiava di farsi saltare l'anima fuori dalla pelle.  
«Nine', Nine'–» gli fece, in un respiro sconnesso, mentre gli baciava – a bacini piccoli, sottili – la fronte, le guance, il naso, l'orlo delle ciglia e tutti i ricci che aveva in testa.  
Ninetto si strinse fra i suoi capelli con due mani bianche d'angoscia, sempre più forte – Pier Paolo scivolò a baciargli un orecchio come se qualcuno gli avesse acceso la febbre nelle narici. Cominciò a mordere e leccare tutti i punti più teneri, là dove cadeva l'ombra nera dei capelli. Era troppo troppo troppo vicino e Ninetto gli piantò le unghie nello scalpo. Si girò appena appena, per non guardarlo negli occhi, ma finì per offrirgli letteralmente tutta la faccia – quando Pier Paolo prese a succhiargli il lobo dell'orecchio, poi, si sentì morire talmente tanto che lasciò la presa sulla sua testa e gli accarezzò tutta la schiena in un gesto più ricordato che voluto. Le mani di Pier Paolo, che per tutto tempo gli avevano ascoltato il sangue sciacquargli le vene attorno al collo, cominciarono a disegnarlo tutto da sopra la camicia.  
«Pa'...»  
Paolo era uno che te rompeva 'rcazzo finché uno non faceva quello che voleva lui, ed era una cosa che l'aveva sempre mandato fuori de capoccia, ma così, con la sua bocca poggiata sulla clavicola, una robba dorce che solo lui sapeva farla così, sentì gli occhi bruciargli un poco di umiliazione, perché che cazzo, oh! uno glielo dice tutto il tempo come ai bambini… ma lui per carità, si mette ad aprirgli tutta la camicia perché chissenefrega se uno je dice no. Solo che c'ha quel modo di baciarselo tutto dall'inizio alla fine che il cuore gli fa ddu' sarti ner petto, come se il tempo non fosse mai passato. Quasi si era dimenticato di com'era bello Paolo sotto le mani, 'na cosa meravigliosa, fermo ma morbido sotto le dita. E allora mentre era là che s'o'o copriva de baci deqqua e dellà, tanto vale che se lo accarezzava tutto pure lui. Cominciò a sbottonargli a caso tutta 'a camicia che trovava, mezzo alla cieca, toccandolo come se gli stesse per venire un colpo, ma a un certo punto eccolo che scendeva dal letto, crollato in ginocchio come 'nsacco de patate, come se di punto in bianco se doveva mette a prega' li santi.  
«Pa', e aspetta 'nsecondo, mortacci–», ma seh, figurati. Paolo s'o'o guardò con due occhi che gli ridevano, come a dirgli _che stai a scherza'?_ mentre gli slacciava la cinta dei pantaloni. Non aveva fatto in tempo a pensare _eccallà_ che già se l'era preso in bocca, ma piano, di un piano che lo stava punendo sicuro, lo stronzo. Lo accarezzava appena da 'na parte sola co'a punta da'a lingua e Ninetto era là che se stava a mori'…  
A un certo punto s'era deciso, e aveva chinato la testa serio serio, e quelle labbra Ninetto se le ricordava eccome, mentre lo succhiava lento, lento, prendendone così tanto che quasi quasi Ninetto se chiedeva _aho', nun è che mo' se strozza?_  
Lo sentiva ridere, però, in fondo alla bocca, perché ce sapeva fa' - il rumore gli mandava 'na scarica dietro la schiena che doveva chiudere l'occhi. Paolo le mani ce l'aveva sui fianchi suoi - li alzava poco poco quando gli serviva, ma non abbastanza. Ninetto nun sentiva 'ncazzo, soltanto il suono della bocca bagnata de Paolo che faceva su e giù.  
«Vieni qui» gli fece, tirando via la bocca e tutta 'a baracca. Sì o no mica serviva dirlo: Ninetto scese dal letto per gettargli le braccia al collo. Si sentiva regazzino n'artra volta, stretto a Paolo mezzo vestito, a fiutargli l'acqua di colonia e 'npoco di brillantina addosso (vanitoso pòpo!).  
«Paolo...» ed era uno smoccico tremante contro la spalla scoperta male, mentre quello in due secondi se lo tirava fuori da'a cerniera e piazzava Ninetto sur pavimento come gli pareva a lui, a cosce aperte sulla moquette, la testa contro il bordo di legno del letto. Che a dirla sembrava 'na cosa fredda e brutta, ma Paolo lo copriva di quei baci là così cardi che uno stava senza per anni e poi se chiedeva perché cazzo–  
Sulla pelle, Ninetto gli stava lasciando il solco bianco dei suoi graffi, mezzo nudo e tremante come quando era tutto suo e gli si spogliava davanti ridendo. Pier Paolo se lo chiuse fra le braccia pensando alle sere in cui si faceva frantumare le ossa, nella speranza che qualche scheggia dello sterno gli pungesse il cuore in un mare di sangue – cosa lo avrebbe frenato, adesso, cosa avrebbe potuto trattenerlo dal farsi mantecare fino all'ultimo brandello di carne, adesso che sapeva per certo di ricordare quel ragazzetto sotto i palmi delle mani, tutto rosso e livido di un desiderio che non poteva fingere, e che non poteva più chiamare 'cedimento'?  
«Tu ce l'hai co'mme perché io nun cedo più, ecco che c'hai co'mme» gli disse poi, appunto, rannicchiandosi per poggiare più comodamente la testa contro i piedi del letto.  
Pier Paolo aggrottò la fronte e si voltò ad osservare il suo broncio arruffato – come volevasi dimostrare. Cedere, poi. Chi gli aveva messo in bocca una parola simile, il calco di un romanzetto rosa da edicola, una di quelle cosette sdrucite e spaginate? Nemmeno la più ovvia delle risposte gli sembrava calzare, quasi facesse un disservizio alla sua stessa intelligenza. Ninetto era – ah, errore madornale di un quinto della sua vita – quello che era. Tutto era semplice, quadrato e sacrificabile, sullo spettro delle sue relazioni umane: ecco che dissezionargli l'anima con un ferro chirurgico, dopo dieci anni trascorsi ad essere un prolungamento armonioso del suo corpo, diventava 'avercela con lui', come una scaramuccia di bambini.  
«E tu, ce l'hai con me perché non puoi più cedere?» gli rispose, per contro, Pier Paolo.  
L'ultima parola aveva, fra le labbra, una sfumatura canzonatoria quasi dolce, nella su amarezza, così evidente che nemmeno Ninetto, nella quadratura geometrica delle sue certezze, nella sua ingenuità da finto-delinquente costruita un po' a caso, un po' ad arte, poté ignorare.  
Ninetto gli fece una faccia, quella faccia lì di quando Pier Paolo partiva per la tangente, e lui, che l'aveva perso da tre quarti d'ora, si chiedeva se doveva già mettere su il soffritto della cena.  
«Aho', ma chettestai a rincojoni', gira che te rigira mo' so' io che ce l'ho con te perché io t'ho detto che nun mo'o pòi più mette 'nderculo?»  
Una volta, sentirlo parlare così avrebbe provocato uno scoppio spontaneo di risa – non stavolta, quando il Ninetto buffo e nudo e sporco lì di fianco gli titillava tutte le crepe al cuore con una sfrontatezza da mangiafuoco.  
«Avresti potuto dirmi no.»  
«… Eh?»  
«Quando ti ho detto “Prendiamoci una stanza, io e te”, dopo che abbiamo litigato. Avresti potuto dirmi no.»  
«… Ah» e la realizzazione gli ridisegnò tutta l'espressione.  
«Cosa ti aspettavi ti chiedessi, che ti aspettavi che facessi?»  
«Niente,» gli rispose, distratto. Avrebbe voluto mangiarsi la lingua mentre lo diceva, ma si rese conto, con orrore, che era vero: non aveva pensato abbastanza in avanti, non si era disegnato nessuna delle cose che Paolo avrebbe chiesto, detto o fatto.  
Paolo non gli rispose. Lo guardò con due occhi seri, da maestro incupito, come a volergli dire _e che pensi che non lo sapevo?_  
Negli ultimi tempi c'aveva la faccia scavata di un cristo che stava a morire di fame – grigia e senza guance, che con quelle labbra serrate così sembrava una lucertola.  
Certe volte si chiedeva perché non l'avesse fatto lui Gesù, al posto di Enrique, lui e quella faccia di chi tutto sa e tutto sopporta, e si porta tutta l'umanità come una croce. Poi però chi se li levava darcazzo, i giornalisti.  
Non se lo domandava più, a che pensava Paolo quando lo guardava. E sicuramente non lo sapeva, che Paolo si faceva la stessa domanda fra sé e sé, come un bambino che canterellasse fra sé e sé una filastrocca. Di quanti significati, di che miracolo della natura aveva caricato ogni nodo di quei capelli, ogni guizzo buffo di quelle guance, e adesso un credo poetico intero zufolava ridicolo, come un osso da cui avessero succhiato il midollo.  
E con la faccia di un cadavere consunto continuava a guardarlo, forse, con la durezza di un viso senz'occhi, perché Ninetto, come se tutto l'imbarazzo gli fosse rotolato di nuovo sopra a giochi fatti, si voltò a fissare un punto imprecisato della parete.  
A Pier Paolo sfuggì uno sbuffo di risa – nudo e cacciato dall'Eden, Ninetto un po' di vergogna, quella sbagliata, aveva imparato a provarla.  
«Forse è un bene che tu sia così,» masticò fra sé e sé, grattandosi una tempia «se avessi imparato a prendere i legami sul serio, chi ti staccava più dalla sottana di Patrizia, adesso.»  
«Saresti andato a letto anche con quelle sventole, senza farti il minimo problema. Sono solo arrivato prima, per amore dei vecchi tempi» continuò, alzandosi da terra senza offrirgli diritto di replica. Scoprì nelle sue stesse parole una leggerezza che non avrebbe mai sospettato di possedere – il sollievo di chi, per la prima volta, nel vedere le cose per com'erano, non si faceva più mordere l'anima.  
Raccattò i pantaloni da terra irradiando una quiete che non sapeva quanti secondi sarebbe durata. Ninetto se ne stava lì, ancora seduto, incerto se sentirsi offeso per come Paolo sembrava averlo precipitato dal piedistallo della sua tenerezza, o tutto sommato rincuorato per quello che non aveva perduto. La sola vista di quella certezza azzoppata gli massaggiava il cuore meglio di un balsamo – non era un bel pensiero, ma Pier Paolo aveva ormai l'età per rendersi conto di non avere mai avuto bei pensieri per nessuno. Poi corrugò la fronte, s'accorse dell'ora, e uscì di nuovo dai calzoni per prendere il pigiama dalla valigia. Dispiegò le coperte dal suo lato del letto e si avvoltolò nel rigido lenzuolo inamidato. Un po' boccheggiando, Ninetto si tirò in piedi, fissando la sua sagoma distesa nella penombra.  
«Che c'è?» gli chiese lui, come a non capire la sua sorpresa «dobbiamo alzarci presto, domani.»  
Per una frazione di secondo, Ninetto esitò. Con un broncio di bambino a stento trattenuto, guardò il braccio di Paolo che appoggiava sul comodino gli occhiali ripiegati.  
E nudo, in punta di piedi, evitò i vetri sulla moquette per coricarsi di fianco a lui.

**Author's Note:**

> 8/12/2015, 0:19.


End file.
